


Горячка

by HansBlanke



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Fever Dreams, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Ficbook.Net, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansBlanke/pseuds/HansBlanke
Summary: Дукат получает травму, и его доставляют на станцию для лечения





	Горячка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delirium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341802) by [mythtress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtress/pseuds/mythtress). 



Все произошло так быстро.  
Команда проводила диагностику на "Напрем", заранее просканировав окружающее пространство на аномалии. Корабль укрылся за большим астероидом, так что план казался безопасным. Должно было получиться небольшое "окно", самое большее в пятнадцать секунд, когда они окажутся уязвимы, но корабль нуждался в техническом обслуживании, так что Дукат приказал начать работу – и в этот момент, откуда ни возьмись, три "хищных птицы" сбросили маскировку и открыли огонь по кораблю. Штурман еще не закончил докладывать о появлении врага, как по корпусу ударил залп из фазеров. Дым окутал мостик, воздух помутнел, и Дукат еле расслышал крики боли, когда консоли взорвались облаком искр и рядом с обзорником что-то загорелось.  
Они не могли дать отпор троим. Орудий было мало, и элемент внезапности был не на их стороне, а ведь раньше именно внезапное появление обеспечивало им успех в нападениях на клингонов. Сейчас их единственным шансом на спасение было включить маскировку и отступить. Дукат развернулся, чтобы выкрикнуть приказ, и увидел, что на панели управления маскировкой лежит без движения член экипажа. Проклятье! Палуба накренилась, и он чуть не упал, пока пробирался к консоли, а затем вцепился в тело и бесцеремонно спихнул его на металлический пол, мысленно заметив себе извиниться, если они выйдут из боя живыми. Панель была повреждена. Он схватился за края, чувствуя, как металл впивается в пальцы, и рванул, обнажая систему проводов. Корабль тряхнуло новое попадание.  
– Мы не выдержим еще один залп!  
– Продолжать обстрел!  
Он изучал технологию маскировки, ее строение и способы подключения, буквально впечатал себе в мозг эту информацию, и ее польза должна была вот-вот подтвердиться. Он запустил руки в систему кабелей, вручную перенаправляя питание и пачкая провода своей кровью.  
– Щиты на тринадцати процентах.  
– Главное и кормовое орудия теряют энергию.  
– Всю доступную энергию на двигатели! – приказал он через плечо.  
Должно быть, кто-то его услышал: по кораблю прокатилась вибрация оживающих двигателей. Дукат включил маскировку, чувствуя, как судно набирает скорость. Консоль слева от него полыхнула, и взрыв сшиб его с ног. Адреналин приглушал рванувшую тело боль. Дукат глянул вверх – и увидел, как на него падает металлическая балка. Он понял, что она его раздавит, но все же вскинул руки, чтобы защитить голову. Удар вышиб весь воздух из его легких, и притиснул к груди его руки, вне сомнений, переломанные.  
Кровь, кровь была повсюду, сочилась бурым на его черную форму, на темный металлический пол, сквозь покрытие пола, внутрь корабля. Он открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, и его пальцы бессмысленно скребли по лежащей на нем балке. Всплеск гормонов больше не мог сдерживать такую боль: наступал шок. Дукат смотрел в потолок не моргая, и на периферии зрения все темнело. Назойливый шум в ушах искажал крики команды, рванувшей к нему на помощь, и до сознания только отчасти доходило, что рядом кто-то есть, силуэты вокруг мутились, расплывались, невозможно было никого узнать.  
Дуката освободили от груза, и судорожный вздох показался ему глотком огня. Боль пронзила его тело мириадами игл. Над ним склонилась темная фигура, и он узнал в ней Дамара. Тот нагнулся ближе, обычно безразличный, а сейчас явно встревоженный, что-то сказал, и его губы раз за разом повторяли какую-то фразу, но Дукат понятия не имел, какую. Голос доносился будто издалека, и было невозможно ничего разобрать. Дукат перевел взгляд с губ глинна на его глаза, синие, темные от тревоги. Слезы? Быть того не может. Чернота закружилась вихрем, поглощая его чувства, его боль, его сознание. Он запомнит эти глаза.

***

Первым к нему вернулось обоняние. Дукат глубоко вздохнул, но вздрогнул от боли в ребрах и с шипением выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, оставляя запах на нёбной железе. Воздух был неживым, как будто его без конца фильтровали, и к этому духу Дукат давно привык после долгой жизни на станциях и кораблях. Но это не был очищенный воздух "Напрем", тяжелый, теплый и пропитанный запахом металла и крови; здесь было прохладно, стерильно, больнично. Кардассианец лучше всего ощущал собственный запах: горячий, но не такой, как свет солнца или чашка горячего чая. Этот глубокий жар исходил из мышц груди и рук, и чувствовался он беспокойным и явно нездоровым. Заражение?  
Его пальцы скользнули по ткани матраса, на котором он лежал, и руки пронзила боль, снова кольнувшая пальцы, когда он попытался поднять ладони. Оказалось, что его запястья были надежно зафиксированы, как и грудь, живот, бедра, лодыжки. Крепление на горле, мягко говоря, неприятно пережимало гребни. Ладони едва могли двинуться настолько, чтобы пальцы дотянулись до пластикового каркаса – по-видимому, это была биокровать; глухое гудение и писк монитора с его биологическими показателями подтверждали догадку. Но он не мог знать наверняка, пока не осмотрится.  
Он зашипел, когда ослепительный свет ламп над головой коснулся его чувствительных глаз, и заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от неприятного ощущения; перед глазами замелькали точки. Поняв, что двинуть головой невозможно, он прищурился. Стены были обиты темно-синим до середины, затем начиналась бежевая полоса. Отвратительное сочетание, и явно принадлежащее Федерации. В стене напротив было зашторенное окно, за темным стеклом ничего не было видно. Показатели здоровья отображал монитор в метре справа от кровати. Дукат позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением. Это была смотровая, причем федеральная, а значит, он наверняка был на станции. Он выжил. Света вдруг поубавилось, что куда лучше подходило кардассианскому зрению, и это изменение обострило его внимание. Кривая пульса на экране заплясала.  
Открылась дверь, и Дукат не расслаблялся, пока не увидел вошедшего. Это был доктор Башир, и с его появлением большая часть страха кардассианца испарилась. Доктор держал в руке падд, и его внимание было полностью сконцентрировано на экране.  
– А, доктор, рад вас видеть, – поприветствовал его Дукат. Землянин поднял глаза. На его обычно выразительном лице не отразилось никакого интереса, и он молча опустил глаза обратно на падд и направился к компьютеру. Он определенно вел себя странно, но Дукат продолжил. – Полагаю, вас я должен благодарить за свое выздоровление?  
Башир что-то нажал на экране, прежде чем посмотреть на кардассианца. Его обычно дружелюбные карие глаза были темны, без намека на сочувствие:  
– Вы забудете о своей благодарности, когда я закончу с вами, – его губы искривила усмешка, острая, как нож. От этого выражения лица гал почувствовал, что очень устал.  
– Боюсь, я не понимаю, доктор. Может быть, вы отстегнете меня? Я в сознании, и теперь маловероятно, что я упаду с кровати.  
Башир неприятно рассмеялся, и в его голосе звучало веселье, из-за которого у Дуката мурашки побежали по спине:  
– Я так не думаю. Вас нужно именно что держать пристегнутым. У меня в планах еще море экспериментов.  
– Экс... периментов? – голос Дуката дрогнул. Кардассианец попробовал удерживавшие его крепления на прочность. – Доктор, я не соглашался на что-то подобное. Я требую, чтобы меня немедленно отпустили.  
Он попытался сказать это так сурово и требовательно, как только мог, но усилие пропало впустую: Башир усмехнулся, протянул руку и сгреб в горсть волосы Дуката, запрокидывая его голову. Кардассианец ахнул от неожиданности, но немедленно замолчал, когда Башир придвинулся почти вплотную к его лицу. Землянин улыбался зло и холодно:  
– Федерация не нянчится с бандитами.  
– Бандитами? – прошептал Дукат в ответ, явно удивленный выбором слова.  
– Именно. Вы и ваша команда – просто кучка бандитов. Федерация избрала более строгую линию поведения.  
Он отпустил волосы Дуката и исчез из его поля зрения. Кардассианцу это не понравилось, и пришлось продолжить разговор, чтобы понимать, куда пошел доктор.  
– А как насчет Маки? И клингонов?  
– Маки – граждане Федерации, их гнев легко понять. Клингоны были в союзе с Федерацией, и так будет снова. А вот Кардассия...  
Он выкатил перед собой тумбу, та стукнулась о биокровать, и ящики клацнули. На тумбе лежал гипошприц и несколько ампул с разным количеством жидкости, рядом стояла большая коробка, предназначение которой пока оставалось для Дуката загадкой.  
– Кардассия для Альфа-квадранта – агрессор. Война с Федерацией, оккупация Баджора, нарушение договора о Нейтральной зоне, и список ваших преступлений можно продолжить, но Федерация все еще очень мало знает о кардассианцах. У меня приказ изменить такое положение дел. С вашей помощью, разумеется, – Башир улыбнулся ему.  
Дукат вытаращился в ответ:  
– У вас ничего не выйдет. Я отказываюсь раскрывать какую бы то ни было информацию о Кардассии или кардассианцах.  
Доктор нетерпеливо вздохнул, как будто разговаривал с непослушным ребенком, который пытался отвертеться от прививки:  
– Хорошо. Если вы не хотите... Мне придется взять кого-то еще. Как насчет Дамара?  
– Дамара? – Дукат прикусил язык, когда услышал, как дрогнул его голос.  
Доктор кивнул:  
– Именно. Думаю, Гарак занят им прямо сейчас. Федерации очень интересно, что вы делали на вашем краденом корабле.  
– Нет!  
Башир ухмыльнулся:  
– Я передам Гараку, чтобы он закончил и отправил Дамара сюда, а вы полюбуетесь, как мы проводим эксперименты с ним. Или...  
– Или что?  
– Или ты можешь побыть хорошим мальчиком и делать, что велено. Если справишься со всем, я отпущу Дамара.  
Дукат лишь оскалился в ответ, чувствуя, как ненависть скручивается в животе в тугой узел.  
– Добавлю на чашу весов вот что: если ты согласишься, Зиял тоже пальцем не тронут. Как тебе такой расклад?  
– Вы не посмеете! – заорал Дукат, гневно сжав кулаки. Его тело рвалось на волю, но крепления делали свое дело.  
– И Федерация, и лично я интересуемся генетикой. Зиял ведь полубаджорка, и любопытно узнать, сколько она может выдержать. Она крепкая штучка, не правда ли? Бьюсь об заклад, на нее потребуется немало времени.  
Дукат рухнул на кровать, чувствуя, как гнев растворяется в волне беспокойства за дочь. Башир зарядил гипошприц, ладонью вгоняя ампулу в основание:  
– Хочешь посмотреть, как их обоих тестируют? Или гал Дукат добровольно пожертвует собой, чтобы спасти дочь-полукровку и никому не нужного глинна, а?  
Внутри Дуката снова полыхнула ярость, и он еле удержался, чтобы не плюнуть Баширу в лицо.  
– Давайте сюда свои эксперименты, доктор, – он прошипел обращение так, будто это было ругательство. Башир кивнул, довольный ответом:  
– Первым делом давай-ка снимем с тебя броню, – стройная рука взяла с подноса на тумбе лазерный скальпель. Дукат поежился, устало глядя на прибор. – Не волнуйся, я знаю свое дело. Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как я сниму с тебя эту дурацкую форму. Но не двигайся, я не хочу тебя задеть... Ведь не хочу? – он улыбнулся еще неприятнее, с щелчком включил скальпель и принялся вскрывать броню Дуката.  
Тот мог оглядываться сколько душе угодно: операция длилась целую вечность. Башир отрезал от панциря полоски сантиметров в пять шириной, проводя лазером от горла до пояса. Дукат зашипел, когда скальпель оставил царапину на его груди.  
– О, прошу прощения, – но голос Башира звучал слишком уж весело. Доктор снова поднял скальпель и на этот раз зацепил ключицу Дуката. Тот прикусил щеку, чтобы заставить себя молчать, пока Башир издевательски медленно резал его броню. Он задел кардассианца еще несколько раз, по груди и животу; части панциря он с глухим стуком ронял на пол. Когда он закончил, вся верхняя пластина была снята.  
Дукат уставился в стену, пытаясь прожечь в ней дыру взглядом. Он чувствовал себя голым в одной футболке, по которой от царапин растекались пятна крови.  
– Что ж, достаточно, – Башир отложил скальпель и взял ножницы.  
С тканью он разделался куда быстрее, чем с броней, и Дукат чувствовал, как воздух комнаты холодит его кожу, но смотреть отказывался, его глаза все так же сверлили стену. "А теперь еще кое-что", – и он ощутил, как чужие пальцы сдергивают с него брюки. Не может быть. Ножницы разрезали пояс, и холодный металл скользнул ниже по его ноге, заставляя вздрогнуть и сглотнуть. Ткань разошлась донизу, с Дуката резким движением стянули сапоги, и его брюки отправились на пол, в кучу остатков его остальной одежды. Он судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как его обволакивает холод, но изнутри все еще сочился жар, и его руки были теплыми даже без одежды.  
– Чудесно. Дукат, ты замечательный образец своего вида, – промурлыкал Башир, проводя пальцами по бедренному гребню. Дукат попятился, пытаясь увернуться от прикосновения, но у него ничего не вышло. – О, тебе, наверное, холодно? Компьютер, увеличить температуру до тридцати градусов Цельсия, – компьютер откликнулся приятным звоном, и воздух быстро наполнился теплом. – Нельзя же заставлять тебя мерзнуть, если исследования направлены на биологию и физиологию.  
Дукат наконец-то оставил в покое стену и уставился на доктора:  
– И что вы будете исследовать?  
– Размножение и сексуальное возбуждение. Границы боли и удовольствия. Крайне любопытно как вместе, так и по отдельности, не правда ли?  
– И как вы собираетесь воздействовать на эти области?  
– Рад, что ты спросил, – Башир нагнулся и открыл ящик тумбы. – Мне нужно определить твои стандартные показатели, прежде чем вводить какие-либо стимулянты, – когда он выпрямился, в его руке было какое-то древнее устройство. – Открой рот и высунь язык.  
Дукат не отреагировал. Башир нахмурился:  
– Я же просил тебя побыть хорошим мальчиком. Мне ничего не стоит доставить сюда Дамара. Будешь смотреть, что я делаю с ним?  
Дукат скривился, но послушно открыл рот. Пластиковый кружок охватил его язык, две части устройства сцепились, удерживая его на месте, а зубы погрузились в мягкие желобки. Конструкцию удерживал узел на затылке.  
Башир сделал паузу, чтобы полюбоваться на гала:  
– Он нужен, чтобы ты не откусил себе язык. И помогает тебе принять вид бесстыдной шлюхи. – Дукат негодующе зарычал, но доктор только усмехнулся. – Как говорят земляне, нет дыма без огня.  
Башир повертел в руках коробку, явно не спеша заканчивать это унижение. Достав несколько круглых датчиков, он установил их на груди, на висках и в паху кардассианца.  
– Врать не буду, это неприятная процедура. Но она делается во имя науки, и после нее остальные тесты будут просто праздником.  
На лице гала отразилось непонимание.  
– Еще одно земное выражение, – пояснил доктор. – Ну что, готов?  
Он нажал выключатель на коробке, и Дукат выгнулся, чувствуя, как его тело онемело и потом расслабилось. Его ударило током. Поправка, его било током! Волна за волной прокатывалась сквозь его тело, прежде чем утихнуть. Башир пристально наблюдал, как кардассианец трясется и затем снова распластывается по кровати. Кажется, напряжение было средним; кроме того, Дукат уловил ритм. Если в этом заключался весь опыт, то его вполне можно было пережить.  
Наверное, доктор почуял его решимость, и после нового нажатия на коробку удары тока стали сильнее и чаще. По щекам кардассианца катились слезы, он жмурился от сотрясающей тело боли. Зубы неприятно вгрызались в странный кляп во рту, язык болтался, брызги слюны падали на грудь и подбородок. Когти на ногах раздирали обивку койки. Он хотел лишь, чтобы все это кончилось, но крепления не давали никакой надежды сбежать из этого ада. Внутрь закрался страх, что повреждения будут неизлечимы... И Башир выключил прибор. Грудь Дуката тяжело вздымалась, ноздри раздувались, ловя воздух. Его мышцы болезненно сокращались еще несколько секунд.  
– Впечатляет. Хорошие показатели, – Башир всматривался в цифры на экране. – Я знал, что ты отлично подойдешь.  
Дукат не мог ответить словами из-за кляпа, но крайне неуважительно булькнул, когда Башир обхватил губами его язык. Он зубами вырвет чертову землянину горло, как только доберется до него.  
Башир отстранился, облизываясь, и его лицо приняло странное выражение, что-то среднее между похотью и отвращением:  
– Как я и говорил, дальше будет куда приятнее.  
Он положил ладони на шейные гребни гала, разминая их. Дукат дернул плечами, в ужасе вытаращив глаза. Руки землянина были мягкими, теплыми и очень приятно касались его чешуи. Башир наклонился ближе и снова накрыл его рот губами. Очень горячими губами. Кардассианец пытался унять удовольствие, ненависть, отвращение и злость, закипавшие внутри. Башир удивительно точно, невыносимо приятно надавливал на чешуйки – уже тренировался на кардассианцах, не иначе. Когда он разминал ноющие мышцы Дуката, это было подобно бальзаму на рану. Одна рука медленно опустилась к паху, и тонкий палец погладил нежную складку.  
– Ты весь мокрый, – Башир оторвался от его припухшего языка. Его слова были резки и унизительны, но Дукату было все равно. Палец скользнул внутрь, касаясь самых чувствительных точек, и кардассианец застонал. – Ну разве не потаскуха? Давай, не стесняйся...  
После тока все тело Дуката было сверхчувствительным. Его пульсирующий член выскользнул наружу, оставляя на пальцах Башира мокрый след, и полностью встал под мягкими прикосновениями землянина.  
– Потрясающе, – заметил доктор, лениво поглаживая член ладонью от головки до основания. Дукат заскулил. – Несколько минут назад ты извивался от боли, а теперь... в полной боевой готовности, – его голос звучал так гордо, будто доктор только что раскрыл величайшую тайну вселенной. – Это тоже будет основным показателем, – и он крепче обхватил член, лаская его медленно и уверенно. Дукат выгнулся до боли в мышцах: он не хотел, чтобы это было так приятно.  
Башир взял из ящика металлическое кольцо и надел его на член кардассианца до самого основания. Когда он повернул кольцо, раздался щелчок, и крошечные шипы впились в чувствительную плоть, заставляя Дуката дернуться от неожиданности.  
– Это эрекционное кольцо, чтобы ты не терял форму во время опытов.  
Дукат задрожал, когда по металлу пробежал несильный разряд, разгоняя в паху волну жара. Доктор надел на головку его члена трубку с широким концом, который надежно обхватил плоть.  
– Нужно собрать все до капли, – поведал Башир, прежде чем вернуться к размеренным ласкам.  
Дукат не мог вытерпеть все ощущения разом. Он выгибался, извивался, а доктор с каким-то извращенным любопытством смотрел на его мучения. Из-за кольца член слегка покалывало, конец трубки ощутимо присосался к головке. Кардассианец выставил бедра и низко зарычал: он не желал поддаваться, не желал доставлять самодовольному землянину такое удовольствие, но его тело, сверхчувствительное и беспомощное перед настойчивой стимуляцией, считало иначе. Он кончил с такой силой, будто внутри него прорвало плотину. Его семя переполнило трубку, и когда Башир убрал ее, то остатки стекли на все еще напряженный ствол.  
– Грязная шлюха, – с этим укором доктор вытер пальцами покачивающийся от его прикосновений член.  
Ребра Дуката широко раздавались, ноздри трепетали. Чертов кляп мешал ему как следует дышать. Слюна капала с его подбородка и скапливалась в лужицу во рту. Он попытался выпрямиться, мышцы снова свело, но крепления не поддавались.  
– А теперь повеселимся как следует, – радостно заявил доктор. Кардассианец запаниковал. Кольцо подало в его плоть более сильный разряд, заставив его подскочить, зажужжало, и шипы впились глубже. Не может быть, чтобы у него так быстро снова встал!  
Башир взял готовый гипо:  
– Сейчас я сделаю тебе укол, чтобы усилить реакцию твоего тела на раздражение.  
Шприц прижался к мягкому животу и с легким шипением впрыснул внутрь содержимое ампулы. Результат не заставил себя долго ждать: все тело Дуката напряглось, от места укола разлился жар, и кожа буквально излучала тепло.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Башир, бросив взгляд на экран с медицинскими показателями. – Теперь нужно тебя усадить.  
С легким щелчком крепления на шее, груди и ногах разомкнулись. Башир усмехнулся:  
– Наручники-антигравы. Из лучших изобретений некоторые все же принадлежат нам, землянам, – с этими словами он широко развел все еще прикованные лодыжки Дуката.  
Кровать переменила положение и теперь больше походила на кресло. Кардассианец и понятия не имел, что подобное возможно; такая посадка оставила его зад открытым. Его запястья, тоже несвободные, Башир завел за голову и выпрямил его руки. Сидеть так было откровенно неудобно. С очередным щелчком части кровати замерли. Дукат не то что не мог сопротивляться – ему еле хватило сил сверлить доктора сердитым взглядом, пока тот усаживал его, готовя к дальнейшим "экспериментам".  
Башир оглядел распластанного Дуката, одобрительно кивнул сам себе и полез в ящик. Оттуда он достал шесть стеклянных предметов, один больше другого, и Дукат решил было, что рехнулся от пережитого: он мог бы поклясться, что это все были члены.  
– Попробуем другие расы. Что скажешь? У меня большой выбор. Может, начнем с этого? – Башир любовно погладил самый большой. Дукат вытаращился, увидев его размер, и замотал головой. – Нет? – спросил Башир, приподнимая брови, и взял самый маленький указательными пальцами. – Как насчет этого? А потом от меньшего к большему...  
Может, этот образец и был короче, зато значительно выигрывал по толщине – от головки до широкого основания. Дукат снова помотал головой: будь на то его воля, он бы не выбирал ничего. Башир вздохнул:  
– То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я привел Дамара? Или, может быть, Зиял? – Дуката затошнило от угрозы. – Я могу провести опыты над обоими одновременно, а ты будешь наблюдать. Но когда я закончу с ними, то в любом случае вернусь к тебе. Так, может, послушаешься и дашь мне собрать данные?  
Дукат слабо кивнул и понурился, сдаваясь.  
Когда холодное стекло коснулось его входа, он втянул голову в плечи, пытаясь отстраниться.  
– Успокойся, он смазан, – приструнил его доктор, толкая игрушку глубже. Мышцы сжались на инородном предмете, посылая по телу дрожь от наполненности. – Вот так, просто чудесно. Интересно, в тебя войдет больше одного за раз?  
Дукат поерзал, чувствуя, что в таком положении мог двигать бедрами куда свободнее. Гладкое стекло приятно скользило в горячей глубине. Холод не доставлял неудобств, напротив, ощущения радовали, потому что все его тело горело – как решил Дукат, из-за того, что было в гипо.  
Он хотел отговорить землянина от двойного проникновения, но из-за кляпа в потоке искаженных звуков было невозможно ничего разобрать, он лишь залил себе грудь слюной. Башир одной рукой погладил его по щеке, другую положил на ягодицу:  
– С этим мы разберемся в следующий раз.  
Дукат отвернулся от руки на своем лице, но уткнулся носом в собственное плечо. Башир ухмыльнулся:  
– Я уберу кляп, если пообещаешь хорошо себя вести.  
Дукат заворчал, злобно блестя глазами, но ворчание перешло в низкий стон, когда Башир двинул игрушку еще глубже. Когда кардассианец снова поднял глаза, в них читались мольба и готовность подчиниться.  
– Ты мне таким очень нравишься, – проворковал Башир. Он расстегнул кляп, бросил его на пол и насильно поцеловал Дуката. Тот не сопротивлялся. Ему пришло в голову попробовать откусить землянину язык, но сил претворить эту мысль в реальность не было. Землянин мог слюнявить его сколько пожелает: Дукат больше не собирался притворяться, что хоть как-то владеет ситуацией, и ему было почти хорошо.  
Башир отстранился и вытер мокрый подбородок. Дукат тяжело выдохнул. Его припухший язык прижимался к обонятельной железе, и набрать в грудь воздуху все еще было трудно. Это чувство сбивало с толку, и из-за него вместе с головокружением и адским жаром во всем теле Дукат чувствовал, будто плывет в воздухе.  
Башир принялся двигать игрушку внутри.  
– Это ференгийский. Чувствуешь бугорки в двух местах? На нижней стороне еще есть замечательные гребни, – он подвигал игрушку по кругу, и Дукат съежился, отчетливо ощущая все разнообразие структуры. – У ференги член толще, чем у других гуманоидов. Расскажи, как оно.  
Дукат заурчал, когда стеклянный член вновь вошел в него до основания:  
– Приятно. Небольшую длину уравновешивает обхват, благодаря ему ощущения довольно яркие, – припухший язык все еще мешал говорить, но Дукат был рад, что все еще может слепить слова в осмысленное предложение.  
– Тебе нужен другой, чтобы кончить? – спросил Башир, вынимая игрушку. Дукат, внезапно опустошенный, еле сдержал разочарованный стон. "Да", – пропыхтел он в ответ. Башир бросил стекляшку через плечо и взялся за другую. Дукат увидел, как первая стукнула о ковер на полу. В другой обстановке он бы рассмеялся над тем, насколько безумно все это выглядело.  
– Попробуем вулканский, – доктор показал ему длинный дилдо с треугольной головкой, тоже стеклянный, с зеленой полосой в центре и с выпуклостями на стволе.  
После толстого "ференги", растянувшего мышцы, треугольная головка скользнула внутрь без труда. Игрушка вошла глубже предыдущей, и Дукат ахнул. Башир подвигал ею вперед-назад, а затем вжал внутрь, насколько можно, и покачал из стороны в сторону. Дуката прошила дрожь. Холод стекла остужал его воспаленное нутро.  
– Как тебе этот?  
Игрушка двигалась внутри ритмично, не особенно мягко, отнимая у кардассианца дар речи.  
– Приятно... Приятно. Его длина... Ах! – Дукат выгнулся в ответ на особенно удачное движение.  
– Сможешь кончить с ним?  
Он только простонал в ответ и прогнулся сильнее: дилдо вытащили и затем толкнули внутрь по самый корень.  
К его члену снова присосалась трубка. Башир размеренно двигал игрушку, подводя Дуката все ближе к пику, разглядывая его лицо, а затем провел пальцем по нижней стороне его члена. Этого кардассианцу хватило, и его семя снова с избытком хлынуло в трубку. Башир выпустил дилдо из пальцев, собрал сперму и слегка обтер Дуката. Тот все еще переживал свое удовольствие и пытался выровнять дыхание. Башир снова щелкнул эрекционным кольцом, и Дукат поморщился.  
– Не надо, – прохрипел он. – Я больше не могу, – его голова качнулась с боку на бок, глаза смотрели в никуда.  
Башир улыбнулся:  
– Ты прекрасно справляешься. Еще немного, и мы закончим. Ты выдержишь, ты ведь кардассианец, – и он взял следующую игрушку.  
Он испытал на кардассианце еще три стеклянных члена. Андорианский, с широким основанием. Кардассианский – такой же, как и у Дамара, отметил доктор с ухмылкой, явно довольный поводом опошлить отношения гала с его глинном. Клингонский, толстый и ребристый. После каждой Дукат содрогался от сильнейшего оргазма. После каждой он чуть хуже воспринимал происходящее. От него не осталось ничего, кроме конвульсий, стонов и сверхчувствительных нервов. Он просто кончился как личность, а все его тело жгло будто огнем. Его разум мутился. И наплевать было на все, кроме насильного удовольствия.  
Собрав шестую порцию спермы, Башир широко улыбнулся:  
– Умница. Остался всего один, – он взял оставшийся дилдо. – Горн.  
Это была самая большая игрушка, и ее размер поверг Дуката в такой ужас, что тот даже слегка пришел в себя.  
– Пожалуйста... не этот... – проскрежетал он.  
– А какой ты хочешь? – ласково поинтересовался Башир, кладя игрушку обратно.  
– Ч... человеческий... – выдохнул тот, глядя в ответ с надеждой.  
Землянин склонил голову набок, явно удивленный таким заявлением, и широкая ухмылка исказила его лицо:  
– Но у меня нет такой копии, – удрученно ответил он и снова потянулся к игрушке.  
– Вы... вы человек.  
– У тебя когда-нибудь было с человеком?  
Дукат еле сообразил помотать головой в ответ. Он был так измотан. Может, если доктор опустошит яйца, то оставит Дуката в покое; по крайней мере, самому Дукату хотелось в это верить.  
– Мне говорили про нашу излишнюю длину, – светским тоном поведал Башир, выключая крепления. Колени Дуката сошлись, он безвольно уронил руки. – Интересно, тебе тоже так покажется?  
Кровать снова стала кроватью, Дукат теперь лежал на спине. Доктор повернул кольцо; разряды усилились, гудение стало громче.  
– Не надо... пожалуйста... – захныкал Дукат, пытаясь отползти.  
Доктор надел на его член очередную трубку:  
– Семерка во многих земных культурах считается счастливым числом. Но ведь кардассианцы не верят в удачу, – его ухмылка взъярила бы Дуката, будь у того силы на ярость. – Держись, – посоветовал Башир, опускаясь на кровать между его ног.  
– Не могу, – простонал Дукат. Его руки лежали, как две колоды.  
Башир резко рассмеялся:  
– Что ж. Ты ведь хороший мальчик, так что, пожалуй, я тебе помогу. Хотя, конечно, такие данные никуда не годятся.  
Он закинул чужие колени себе на плечи, схватился за сильные бедра и толкнулся внутрь, резко заполняя собой Дуката. Тот судорожно вздохнул. Больно не было: человеческий член был далеко не таким толстым, как ференгийский или клингонский, и оставшаяся смазка делала свое дело. Другое дело – длина. С каждым толчком у Дуката темнело в глазах. Его веки трепетали, а глаза закатывались от удовольствия.  
– Я теперь завидую игрушкам, надо было взять тебя самому, – усмешка Башира была резкой, унизительной. – Ты такой горячий. Все кардассианцы такие, или только ты?  
Дукат не мог ответить: он вообще не мог говорить из-за жара. Его нервы были так взвинчены, что он уже не различал боль и наслаждение. Башир настроился на уверенный ритм, явно довольный собой, наклонился ближе и поцеловал кардассианца. Тот ничего не мог поделать, хоть и попытался отдернуть голову; поцелуй стал неуклюжим. Доктор опустил голову и впился зубами в беззащитную шею. Дукат вскрикнул от удивления: от надолго оставленных без внимания гребней по телу теперь расходилось тепло. Землянин вяло отметил его реакцию и продолжил вылизывать и кусать роскошную шею. Кардассианец же был удивлен уже тем, что все еще что-то чувствует. Жар скапливался в паху...  
– Кончай, – приказал Башир, прикусывая самую чувствительную чешуйку. Тело Дуката повиновалось, мышцы содрогнулись; сперма в трубке едва дошла до середины. Еще несколько толчков, и землянин довольно вздохнул, кончая внутрь. У Дуката перехватило дыхание, его пальцы вцепились в кровать. Его будто варили заживо! Не может быть, чтобы это была естественная реакция.  
Башир вышел из него (большая часть семени вытекла), промокнул лоб от пота и одернул форму. Теперь он снова выглядел по-звезднофлотски, только с неуставной мерзкой ухмылкой на лице. Он оглядел безвольно лежащего Дуката:  
– Посмотри-ка, ты промочил матрас до самого ковра. Его придется заменить.  
До Дуката еле дошло. У него кружилась голова, а внутри все горело. Он понял, что падает, но не мог ни удержаться, ни выставить руки и потерял сознание еще в полете.

***

Придя в себя, он почувствовал, что его мышцы вовсю ноют, а тело снедает неприятный жар. Он стоял на коленях, его ноги были зафиксированы, а запястья связаны и пристегнуты к неприятно сжимающему горло ошейнику. Металлический на вкус предмет держал рот открытым и царапнул по зубам, когда Дукат пошевелил челюстью, пробуя его выплюнуть, но крепления на затылке не позволяли этого сделать. Эрекционного кольца больше не было, так что член опал и снова был спрятан в теле. Этой части тела действительно понадобится отдых.  
В комнате было темнее, чем прежде; Дукат стоял ровно посередине. Сбоку была все та же тумба, на которой стояли семь колб с собранным материалом. Башир появился словно из ниоткуда, шагнул мимо кардассианца, оглядел колбы умеренно заинтересованным взглядом и с улыбкой обернулся:  
– Я обнаружил кое-что интересное. Твоя температура тела куда выше, чем положено, – он запустил руку в карман, что-то щелкнуло, и Дукат вздрогнул: внутри его паховых складок что-то завибрировало. – Как доктор я не могу оставить тебя страдать. У меня есть для тебя лекарство, – он показал на колбы со спермой.  
Вибрация меняли скорость, и Дукат не мог ничего поделать с дрожью в бедрах. Он хотел молчать, но из открытого рта поневоле вырывались натужные вздохи.  
Башир взял колбу, в которой было меньше, чем в остальных, и шагнул ближе. Его эрекция была отчетливо видна сквозь форменные брюки.  
– Принимать лекарство может быть немножко неприятно...  
Дукат округлил глаза, когда его схватили за шкирку с силой, которую никак нельзя было заподозрить в землянине.  
Башир обмазал свой член жидкостью из колбы и сунул его кардассианцу в рот, входя до самого горла. У Дуката защипало глаза, и его ножные когти пропороли ковер, когда он попытался отстраниться. У кардассианцев был низкий порог рвотного рефлекса; его пресс болезненно свело в попытке тела избавиться от помехи дыханию. Он изогнулся, его плечи затряслись, но чужая хватка удерживала его на месте. Сперма была холодной, просто ледяной по сравнению с его распаленным телом. Дуката трясло, он не мог дышать; его язык бессмысленно проскальзывал по чужому члену. От недостатка воздуха кружилась голова, зрение отказывало. Башир вышел, и изо рта Дуката потекло густое семя. Он выталкивал его языком, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Так не пойдет, – Башир поджал губы. – Как же ты поправишься, если не будешь принимать лекарство? Давай еще разок, – он взял самую полную колбу, схватил кардассианца за шкирку, запрокинул его голову с открытым ртом и влил туда жидкость. – К утру тебе станет лучше, обещаю, – издевательски пропел он, подхватывая другой сосуд и опустошая и его.  
На вязкой жидкости лопались пузырьки воздуха. Часть ее просочилась в горло, несколько капель сползло из углов рта, и от этого горящее как в лихорадке тело слегка охлаждалось, но Дукат не мог нормально глотать из-за ошейника.  
– У меня нет с собой сахара, чтобы подсластить лекарство, придется обойтись этим, – Башир снова толкнулся в рот кардассианца и плавно опустил его голову. Дукат попытался сглотнуть, мышцы его шеи быстро сокращались. – Уже куда лучше, – он вышел, оставляя во рту только головку. Вибратор снова изменил скорость, и Дукат застонал. – На тебя приятно посмотреть.  
Новый толчок, медленный устойчивый ритм. Изо рта Дуката против его воли доносилось влажное хлюпанье. Так продолжалось довольно долго, по его телу разливалась прохлада, и он, несмотря на происходящее, почувствовал, что возбуждается.  
Башир развернул его голову, вжимая член в щеку, и вылил ему в рот еще одну колбу. Жидкость была сладкой, как баджорское весеннее вино. Она медленно стекала по горлу внутрь, и огонь внутри угасал.  
– Тебе лучше, правда? – сперма запятнала уголки губ, когда Башир снова задвинул глубже. Он размазал семя с подбородка кардассианца по его лицу и волосам. Дукат скользнул языком по члену. – Да, вот так, – выдохнул Башир. Когда он вынул член из чужого рта, Дукат вывалил язык и попытался перевести дыхание. – А если бы тебя кто-нибудь так увидел?  
Башир взял еще две колбы, и Дукат послушно запрокинул голову. Доктор ухмыльнулся:  
– Твоя собственная сперма настолько вкусная? – опустошив колбу, он облизал свои пальцы. – Ты прав, неплохо.  
Жидкость подступила к губам кардассианца, и он выгнулся, чтобы ничего не пролить. Вибрация пошла волнами, он задрожал, и его член выскользнул наружу. Вибратор, пристегнутый к его стволу, умолк. Дукат проглотил сколько мог, обливая подбородок и шею.  
Башир опустил его голову и заткнул его своим членом. Дукат обвел языком головку.  
– Замечательно, – проворковал Башир и вдруг толкнулся в самое горло. Дукат подавился, но землянин не сразу отпустил его и несколько раз сделал так же, пробуя скользнуть в горло глубже. У Дуката на глазах выступили слезы, он трясся с головы до ног.  
Его шея вдруг освободилась. Он сглотнул, Башир одобрительно простонал и вытащил член. Ниточки слюны и спермы протянулись изо рта Дуката и запятнали его грудь и ноги. Кольцо изо рта исчезло; Дукат вздохнул, его челюсть свело, и он закашлялся.  
Его толкнули в спину. Он вскрикнул слишком громко, жестко упав лицом в пол. Башир смачно шлепнул его по выставленному заду, и Дукат заерзал с громким стоном.  
– Бесстыдник, – доктор поцокал языком, макнул пальцы в колбу и дразняще скользнул по входу. Дукат изогнулся и заскулил, против воли чувствуя мощное возбуждение. Башир облил свой член и скользнул внутрь него. Дукат подался навстречу, выпрямляясь на руках, чтобы глубже насадиться на член землянина. Башир двигался сильно и грубо, наполняя комнату неприличными звуками, а затем схватился за украшенные гребнями бедра и толкнулся как можно глубже, изливаясь внутрь. Чувствуя внутри приятную пульсацию, Дукат тоже кончил, пачкая спермой ковер.  
Башир дернул его на себя, ставя на колени, прошептал на ухо:  
– Так-то лучше, – и снова отпихнул его.  
Дукат тяжело дышал, его била дрожь. Жар в его теле утих, и он отдался во власть усталости.

***

– Его температура упала несколько часов назад, – сказал Башир, глядя в обзорное окно.  
– Он придет в сознание в ближайшее время? – спросил Дамар, не отрывая глаз от тела на биокровати.  
– Не могу сказать точно. Похоже, что мозг не был неизлечимо поврежден, но его тело и разум пережили тяжелую травму.  
Дамар молчал.  
– Я рад, что вы успели доставить его сюда. Еще немного с таким серьезным воспалением, и все могло бы быть куда хуже. Такой жар, как у него, сам по себе способен убить. Даже думать не хочу, что ему могло привидеться. Он так метался, что нам пришлось его пристегнуть.  
Дамар отвернулся от окна:  
– Пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, когда он очнется.  
– Разумеется, – Башир кивнул ему вслед.


End file.
